A variety of systems can include fans and heating elements. For such systems, it can be useful to insure the fans are in operation. If a fan is not in operation, heat can accumulate and create a fire risk. Individual fault wires can be used for each fan in a system. As a new fan is added to the system, an additional fault wire could be added. Using individual fault wires for each fan in a system can increase the number of wires used, the size of the wire bundle, and the size of the connectors.